


Unbreakable Love

by neroko



Category: Tài Linh
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, RPF, Songfic
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neroko/pseuds/neroko
Summary: 你给我这一辈子都不想失联的爱Người trao ta tình yêu cả đời này không muốn lạc mất相信爱的征途就是星辰大海Tin rằng đường tình này tựa như sao trời biển rộng美好剧情不会更改Những tình tiết đẹp đẽ sẽ không bao giờ thay đổi是命运最好的安排Đó là sự an bài tuyệt vời nhất của vận mệnh rồi...{ 永不失聯的愛 | Unbreakable Love }---Note: Truyện hoàn toàn là hư cấu, và mình chỉ đơn thuần muốn viết gì đó cho hai chú, dù có thể mình chẳng bao giờ viết ra được tình cảm của họ dành cho nhau đâu.
Relationships: Chí Tài/Hoài Linh
Kudos: 7





	1. Chương 1

Hoài Linh thức dậy bởi tiếng lạch cạch vang lên bên tai. Gã thò tay ra khỏi chiếc chăn khách sạn, nhìn vào màn hình điện thoại hiển thị giờ bên cạnh. 3h sáng, thiệt tình. Thế là không thèm ngồi cả dậy, gã ló đầu ra lầu bầu trách cái bóng đen đang lụi cụi dưới ánh đèn ngủ lờ mờ: "Anh làm gì mà thức sớm quá vậy anh Tài?!" 

"Hở?" - Người kia nghe thấy gã, giật mình luống cuống quay lại, tay vẫn không rời cái bàn ủi. Ôi trời đất ơi, Hoài Linh thầm kêu lên trong đầu. 3h sáng và người anh đáng mến của gã thức dậy để ủi đồ diễn cho cả hai, gã không biết nên chửi vô mặt người kia hay trùm chăn bịt tai ngủ tiếp nữa. Chắc lần sau phải ngồi cách xa người kia trên máy bay để đến khách sạn còn đỡ phải ngủ nhiều, mắc công như giờ luôn quá. 

"Đâu có ngủ đâu, em ngủ đi, nãy trên máy bay em đâu có ngủ được. Anh ủi nốt chỗ này sáng là vừa mà..."

"Thôi thôi cha nội ơi..." - Gã tỉnh hơn một chút, chất giọng uể oải bớt đi lè nhè - "Anh đi ngủ giùm em, không mai anh vừa tập vừa ngủ gật là cháy mẹ nó chương trình giờ..." 

"Có chắc anh đi ngủ là em ngủ được theo không Linh?" - Chí Tài đặt chiếc bàn là xuống, cầm chiếc áo sơ mi đã được ủi phẳng treo lên móc, sau đó ngủng nguẩy quay lại nhìn Hoài Linh vóng vót - "Nè, tui ngủ là ông khỏi ngủ đó nha..." 

Giữa cơn ngái ngủ mà Hoài Linh vẫn phải bật cười vì cái giọng bông lơn của người kia. Gã dụi mắt một hồi, nửa nằm nửa ngồi nghển cổ lên nhìn đối phương. Chí Tài bận độc một chiếc quần xà lỏn hoa hoè hoa sói, xỏ đôi dép bông khách sạn, nom khôi hài đến độ khiến đôi mắt Hoài Linh minh mẫn trở lại hẳn. Chưa kịp cất lời, Chí Tài đã đi qua ngồi xuống cuối đuôi giường gã với giọng nhẹ nhàng - "Thôi, anh mà ngủ ồn lắm, rồi em không ngủ được. Bữa ở Dallas cũng vậy rồi nguyên ngày sau em thiếu ngủ anh nhìn sợ lắm, thôi, ngủ đi, anh thức lát anh lên xe ngủ được rồi, anh ngủ dễ ẹc à!" 

Anh vỗ vỗ vào tấm chăn trên người gã, khẽ cười. Hoài Linh nhìn người đối diện, bực dọc vì bị đánh thức giữa chừng đột ngột dịu lại khi gã nhìn thấy đôi mắt ân cần của người kia nhìn mình. Anh lúc nào cũng lo tiếng ngáy của mình sẽ khiến gã khó chịu, nhưng lần nào đi diễn với nhau cũng sẽ có chuyện hai người chung phòng. Cũng chẳng phải cố tình, chính gã bảo với cả đoàn thu xếp như thế, vì ngoài gã ra có ai chịu được tiếng "sấm rền" của anh đâu, mà ở chung phòng còn dễ hơn cho chuyện dợt thoại. Lâu dần thành lệ, cứ đáp máy bay xuống về khách sạn là gã và anh dông thẳng vào chung một phòng. Hoài Linh cũng chẳng buồn thay đổi, dẫu có vài lần gã thức giấc giữa chừng để chọi gối vô mặt người kia kêu anh đừng ngáy nữa. 

"Thôi anh ngủ đi mà..." - Gã dịu giọng đáp lại, hơi hối hận vì thái độ cục cằn của mình ban nãy - "Giờ em dậy rồi cũng đâu có ngủ được nữa đâu. Anh ngủ đi, anh lớn hơn em thiếu ngủ hại não lắm, khéo lại bị cái bệnh gì quên hết cả miếng kịch thì thôi em có phân thân ra cũng không đỡ được đâu nha..."

"Nói chiện sọc dưa không...! - Người kia ngắt gã một cái, vờ cáu bẳn đứng dậy lụi hụi rút phích cắm bàn ủi - "Não anh mà có vấn đề gì á, người đầu tiên chết là em đó nha!"

"Ủa mắc gì chết tui, não ai người đó chết chớ mắc gì liên can tui đâu hờ hờ hờ..." 

Hoài Linh vẫn giỡn già, hài lòng nhìn người kia tắt bớt một ngọn đèn, gập chiếc bàn ủi gọn lại để vào một góc. Gã biết mình nói là Chí Tài sẽ nghe - anh không có thói quen phản bác gã bao giờ. Sau rồi, anh còn quay ra dọn lại đám giày dép tứ tung ở trước cửa nhà tắm để phòng người khác - à mà có lẽ chỉ là gã thôi - loạng quạng đá vào trong lúc mò mẫm đi vệ sinh, trước khi trở về giường của mình, tháo chiếc kính viễn để sang tủ đầu giường.

"Đâu có nói não em chết, mà trong lòng em chết đó..." - Anh nói, choàng vào người một chiếc áo phông dài tay trong khi lưng vẫn quay về phía gã. Câu nói khiến tim Hoài Linh đột ngột hẫng đi một nhịp. Trong phút chốc, ánh đèn lờ mờ hắt lên dáng hình của người kia, khiến tất cả những tình cảm vẫn luôn thường trực nơi đáy lòng gã, một mặt hồ bao năm vẫn đầy tràn êm ả, bỗng nhiên xao động. Đúng thế, gã cũng chẳng mường tượng nổi cảnh đứng trên sân khấu mà không có anh, cũng như chưa bao giờ có mảy may ý nghĩ về chuyện một lí do nào đó như bệnh tật, tuổi tác khiến trong thế giới của anh không còn bóng dáng gã. Chưa bao giờ. Mà cũng có thể là chưa bao giờ dám.

"Rùng mình hà!" - Gã cố che giấu sự xáo trộn trong lòng ấy bằng cách làm bộ sởn gai ốc, không chắc về chuyện liệu anh có vừa tình cờ phát hiện ra điệu bộ lấp liếm đó hay không, quăng một chiếc gối đập trúng lưng người kia, trong lúc Chí Tài cười hềnh hệch trước phản ứng đó - "Ngủ đi cha nội, bận sau kiếm cho anh cái phòng khác ngủ mình ên chừ rứa răng ai chịu nỏi!" 

"Nghe vậy là biết có chết ràu, mà còn chết nhiều luôn. Thôi ngủ ngon he!" - Anh nhìn sang bên giường gã, cười tợn hơn nữa trước khi cầm chiếc gối ném trả lại và tắt điện. 

Căn phòng chìm lại trong bóng tối, trước khi chỉ vài phút sau, Hoài Linh im lặng lắng nghe âm thanh "kéo bễ" ở bên kia căn phòng của Chí Tài. Tiếng thở của gã dần trở lại bình thường - không còn gấp gáp như ban nãy - hoà lẫn với tiếng động của người kia tạo ra, đều đều, rõ ràng tựa như khẳng định rằng sự tồn tại của anh bên cạnh gã là có thật. Để rồi chợt gã nghĩ, bản thân mình hoá ra rất hy vọng tiếng ngáy ấy xuất hiện trong mỗi giấc mơ của mình trong suốt quãng đời còn lại.

Khỉ thật, có khi chính cái đầu mình mới chập cheng rồi?!


	2. Chương 2

_Sân bay San Jose, California._

Khu vực chờ của hành khách nhộn nhịp người ra vào, ai nấy trùm kín người các loại áo choàng, chốc chốc lại có người ho lên vài tiếng vì lạnh. Bảng thông báo lớn đặt ở đại sánh nhảy sang con số 4h sáng, bên cạnh là thông số nhiệt độ. 42 độ F, xấp xỉ 6-7 độ Việt - Hoài Linh nghĩ thầm, trước khi rùng mình một cái, phần vì lạnh, phần vì nghe tiếng thảng thốt của người bên cạnh.

"Nè lạnh vầy rồi áo đâu?! Để vầy bịnh rồi sao?!"

Hoài Linh ngước lên người kia, khẽ lắc đầu trước ánh mắt nghiêm khắc xen lẫn lo lắng của Chí Tài. Gã khoanh tay lại để tránh bản thân tiếp tục run rẩy một cách quá rõ ràng trước mặt người kia, đoạn hất đầu về hướng băng chuyền hành lý.

"Thằng Giang thằng Thành mới chạy đi kiếm mấy cái vali nó lạc nên em kêu thằng Phương đi theo. Mà cái áo mang lên nãy nực quá em cởi ra nhét vô balo thằng Phương rồi. Cũng không có lạnh đến vậy đâu, đợi chút xíu không sao đâu anh."

"Hông sao cái gì?! Trời có sáu độ! Mốt show rồi cảm giọng khản đặc rồi ai chịu ba... Nè, qua đây cho ấm!"

Còn chưa kịp mở miệng chối, Hoài Linh đã thấy có gì đó vừa bao lấy mình. Chí Tài đứng bên cạnh còn gã đang ngồi trên đống hành lý, tư thế vừa đúng để anh choàng vạt áo to sụ của mình trùm lên người gã. Hoài Linh gầy hơn Chí Tài có khi phải tới nửa người, kết quả vừa như in với khoảng trống còn lại của chiếc áo. Mặt gã cọ lên chiếc áo len mềm bên trong của anh, hơi ấm sực ra từ thân thể cao lớn kia khiến cơn lạnh dịu đi trong khoảnh khắc. Biết có giấu chuyện mình sợ lạnh gần chết với Chí Tài cũng không được, Hoài Linh khẽ cười thành tiếng, dùng tay chọt vào cái bụng bia của người kia, bắt đầu giở giọng giỡn hớt - "Anh thương em thì anh cởi áo ra đưa em luôn chứ làm vậy cả cái sân bay ra nhìn đó anh Tài..."

"Chứ sao giờ, bộ muốn thành kem cục hay gì nứa! Áo không chịu mang còn ngồi đó la um sùm!" - Chí Tài tay vẫn cầm vạt áo ủ cho gã, lời đang quở trách mà cũng xen cả sốt ruột lẵn lo lắng - "Ngồi yên đó!"

Nhộn nhạo một lúc rồi Hoài Linh cũng ngồi yên để người kia ủ mình vào trong áo. Chí Tài đổi lại tư thế, từ đằng sau kéo vạt áo trùm hết nửa người trên của Hoài Linh, khoảng cách gần tới độ gã có thể nghe hương nước hoa của người kia bủa vây xung quanh mình. Anh thích nước hoa, có lần gã tới nhà anh mà phải choáng trước bộ sưu tập của anh, trái lại bản thân những gì hiểu biết về nước hoa của gã gần như chỉ xoay quanh cảm giác... đấy là mùi thơm hơn bình thường, có phải chọn dùng cũng sẽ chọn loại man mát thoang thoảng. Người kia lại khác, anh sôi nổi, cũng thích những mùi hương như vậy - nồng ấm, đi bên cạnh giống như sắp bị cuốn vào, ôm siết không rời được. Có thể chính vì thế mà ngần ấy năm, gã không nghĩ đến chuyện tìm ai khác song tấu cùng mình nữa - gã giống như đã tìm được một cái ổ vững chãi để náu mình, mà cũng để tự do từ đó sải cánh bay.

Tóm lại, đặc biệt an toàn - Hoài Linh nghĩ, hài lòng với sự ấm áp từ chiếc áo của người kia, cho đến khi gã trông thấy bọn Trường Giang Trấn Thành lục tục kéo đám xe đẩy hành lý trở về. Biết bọn trẻ lắm mồm này trông thấy cảnh Chí Tài đang làm thế này với mình thể nào cũng giở giọng cà chớn, Hoài Linh vội chui ra khỏi vạt áo của người kia. Nhưng rất tiếc, có vẻ đôi mắt của Trường Giang tinh hơn gã nghĩ, còn chưa tới ba sải chán đã nghe tiếng cậu ẽo ẹt.

"Chời chời chời..." - Trường Giang vừa đi từ xa lại vừa che mắt, cố tình ưỡn ẹo bày ra một bộ dạng không chịu đựng nổi với cái đầu thoắt ngoặt bên phải thoắt ngoặt bên trái - "Mới đi có mấy phút mà...Tui hong thấy gì hếc tui hong thấy gì hếc... Chòi oi chòi oi... Iu nhao iu nhao cởi áo í à trao nhao..."

"Nè... nè..." - Chí Tài thu lại vạt áo, vừa chìa tay cho Hoài Linh vịn vào đứng dậy vừa trỏ tay dằn mặt hai tên nhiều chuyện vừa đi tới, nhưng bộ dạng của cả Trấn Thành và Trường Giang khiến cho anh muốn đe doạ cũng không nổi, nghiêm mặt được một nửa đã phải phì cười.

"Anh Tài ơi..." - Trấn Thành nhắm mắt buông một tiếng thở dài đầy vẻ khoa trương, tức thì khiến Chí Tài phải nhìn tới, trước khi bắt đầu liến thoắng theo cái giọng kịch nghệ quen thuộc của mình - "Chỗ anh em thân tình không mấy mình cởi cái áo ra cho anh Linh được không anh, chứ gì đâu anh em tiếc nhau cái áo để vậy khán giả kiu hai ông đi tấu lương trăm trịu mà phải chia nhau cái áo, nó không có được hay lắm á..."

"Mài không hĩu chì cạ, ngừi ta thươn nhao... Thươn nhao biết hôn, ngừi ta đánh dấu chủ quỳn á..." - Trường Giang ở bên cạnh phụ hoạ không kém, một bên tỏ vẻ khám phá ra bí mật động trời với Trấn Thành, một bên nhìn quản lý của Hoài Linh đang cố nín cười để lấy chiếc áo khoác trong balo ra đưa cho gã mặc.

"Nè tụi bây thôi nghe, người ta làm vậy nó mới ấm chứ áo không có cái áo à làm gì có hơi người đâu? Đây máy sưởi chạy cơm phải mang ra xài chứ..." - Chí Tài đứng cạnh từ nãy, bắt đầu chống nạnh phản pháo lại hai đứa em quậy phá chỉ chờ nước đục khuấy lên của mình. Đáp lại anh, cả Trấn Thành và Trường Giang đều bày ra một bộ mặt "có ma mới tin" mà nhìn nhau không ngừng lắc đầu xoa cằm như thể đã tuyên xong án khỏi kháng cáo nữa cho mệt lòng.

"Ờ đúng rồi đó, ổng thương tau lắm, có mỗi suất cơm ổng cũng giúp tau ăn hết nửa à, lấy đâu ra mà ổng cho tau nguyên cái áo..." - Đúng lúc ấy Hoài Linh lên tiếng. Vừa kéo chiếc phéc-mơ-tuya lên tới cổ, lại choàng thêm một chiếc khăn, gã giả bộ bĩu môi phẩy tay một cái, trước khi lách qua cả Chí Tài lẫn Trường Giang, Trấn Thành để đón lấy chiếc balo quản lý mới đưa cho.

"Nè Linh em đừng có nói vậy nghe, chỉ có em cần nha, anh đưa cho em cái mạng cũng được nghe..."

Sau lưng gã, Chí Tài nói với giọng đính chính vô cùng nghiêm túc, khiến Hoài Kinh không cần quay lưng lại cũng có thể đoán ra bộ dạng tức cười của người kia, bèn không nhịn được mà phải ngoái lại nhìn một cách "ái ngại".

"Ui chu choa...." - Trường Giang suýt nước miếng mạnh đến nỗi đám người xung quanh cũng phải bật cười, còn Trấn Thành thì lập tức đưa tay lên giả bộ vuốt thứ gì đó vừa văng ra dính trên mặt, đoạn lắc đầu vẩy ngón trỏ một cách điên cuồng - "Mối tình này thật sự có thể cảm động được thiên địa, zì nàng ta sẽ đánh đổi mọi thứ trừ cái áo của ta!"

"Hỏng... Bể quá chời bể, bể tan bể nát, bể hỏng còn gì hết trơn ráo trọi..." - Trấn Thành tiếp lời, khiến cả đoàn cùng cười ầm lên trước khi bắt đầu di chuyển khỏi khu vực hành khách để về khách sạn.

"Bể cái đầu mày..." - Hoài Linh quở yêu, nhân lúc Trấn Thành đi ngang qua mình đánh một cái lên đầu cậu. Nhìn cái đầu vàng choé dựng đứng của nó hiện tại, không biết ai lộ hơn ai mà kêu người ta bể!

Đi được một đoạn, Hoài Linh cùng quản lý tụt lại phía sau vì mải bàn dàn xếp lịch tập của cả đám với bên chủ quản đêm diễn. Tới lúc gã ngẩng lên đã thấy mấy người khác đi xa, chỉ còn mỗi Chí Tài đang cố ý đi chầm chậm cách đó vài bước - vừa lúc anh ngoái lại thấy gã đang nhìn mình, bèn dừng lại đợi gã bắt kịp. Đến lúc cả hai tiến lại gần nhau, Hoài Linh cố ý đi sát tới bên Chí Tài, giọng nói nhẹ nhàng như gió thoảng ghé vào tai người kia mấy chữ.

"Anh nhớ anh nói gì đó nghe."

"Hở...?!" - Thảng như chưa nghe rõ, Chí Tài quay qua nhìn gã hỏi lại. Hoài Linh nhớ quản lý của người kia vẫn hay chép miệng mô tả lại khung cảnh mỗi lần gã và anh trao đổi chuyện gì đó với nhau, Chí Tài thường giống như một cậu học sinh ngoan ngoãn nghiêm túc lắng nghe từng lời của gã với đôi mắt long lanh đầy trìu mến, để rồi gã nói gì anh cũng chịu nghe theo.

"Em nói huynh nhớ những gì huynh nói với em đó nghe."

"À..." - Chí Tài cười, khoác lấy vai người kia kéo lên đi sóng đôi với mình. Nụ cười anh giòn tan bên tai Hoài Linh, khiến gã bất giác cũng cười theo - "Ủa mà em cần thiệt đó hả Linh?! Đừng có sớm quá nghe, nãy quên không nói cho mà không có cho ngay đâu nghe, đợi chút chút rồi..."

"Thôi đi cha...! Giữ lại mà nhớ giữ cho kỹ không là em hỏi đó! Giữ lại anh em còn đi diễn nghe không!" - Gã huých người kia, liếc anh một cái sắc như dao cạo - "Không thôi đi một mình cát-xê nó giảm nửa, lỗ thấy mẹ à!"

"Hahahaha..." - Chí Tài cười, siết chặt hơn bàn tay trên vai Hoài Linh, kéo gã sát hơn vào mình.

Phải rồi. Mạng của anh không chỉ sớm thuộc về gã, mà còn từng giây từng khắc vì gã nữa kìa.


	3. Chương 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tăng ga hai lon đường trước khi nấu canh khổ qua >:)

Trong cuộc họp báo liveshow nọ của Chí Tài, MC hỏi về tật xấu của danh hài nổi tiếng... 

Trấn Thành mở màn đầu tiên: "Dạ thì cũng hổng có gì ngoài chuyện ảnh ăn quá trời là ăn, dạ..." - Cậu ngừng một chút lấy cảm xúc và bày ra một vẻ mặt sợ sệt - "Quý dị biết đó, Thành ăn đã tính là ghê rồi mà tới anh Tài trời ơi ảnh ăn đến độ mà cả đoàn đứng dậy rồi ảnh mới xong khai vị đó mọi người. Không mấy mình cải thiện tốc độ ăn được không anh chứ thế này nhịp độ công việc nó trế đó anhhhhh!"

Việt Hương là người tiếp theo: "Anh ơi không mấy anh muốn cướp trợ lý của em thì anh làm luôn đi anh liền đi anh đừng chần chờ anh. Tui khộ quá mà trợ lý tui đi mua bao nhiêu đồ ăn cho tui, tui không bao giờ được ăn đầu hết mà là ổng ăn trước tui á!!! Bà chị tui thì ngày nào cũng hỏi ổng ăn gì không hỏi tui! Anh ơi em làm gì với anh mà anh đối xử với em như vậy anh muốn cướp hết những người xung quanh em hả anh Tài?!" 

Ngay sau đó, không hề chần chừ, Trường Giang cướp lấy cái mic với một khuôn mặt vô cùng khẩn cầu nhìn về phía đàn anh. 

"Anh Tài ơi em hy vọng sau này anh buông tha em đừng ngủ chung phòng với em nữa, xin các nhà bầu sô đừng ghép phòng tôi với ảnh nữa, cuộc tình này không có kết quả đau chỉ tòn là đao khộ..." - Cậu sướt mướt làm bộ quẹt nước mắt - "Quý dị không biết đâu, ảnh không chỉ ngáy mà còn ôm nữa, trời ơi rủi cái phòng có một giường king size là thôi ổng thành king thiệt đó mọi người, em cũng là kinh mà là kinh hải!!! Ổng coi em như cái gối ôm vậy đó bị ổng ôm cứng ngắc mấy lần mà em nghĩ có khi em còn đứng được ở đây là ông bà phù hộ lắm luôn á quý dị!!!" 

Giữa lúc cả hội trường lẫn chính chủ bị tố còn đang cười muốn tắt thở, bóng hồng (ý là bóng người mặc áo bà ba màu hồng) hết sức quen thuộc nọ bày ra một vẻ mặt bình thản vô bờ nhón lấy cái mic bằng đôi bàn tay búp măng kiêu sa đưa lên... chỉ thẳng vô mặt Trường Giang cất giọng lảnh lót - "Cái đó là em ngu nha Giang, anh Tài anh ôm có miếng hết, em thuộc cái miếng đó là em lách ra được liền, ví dụ như ảnh ôm là bao giờ cũng ôm eo kiểu người ta bó lúa chứ hổng phải kiểu lạt chéo như gói bánh Tét đó... Nè anh nói em nghe..."

Hoài Linh thao thao bất tuyệt về 7749 lần gã trườn khỏi vòng tay người kia mỗi đêm một hồi mới buông mic xuống, đột nhiên phát hiện ra cả hội trường đang câm lặng nhìn mình, kể cả Chí Tài đang ngồi bên cạnh, cảm tưởng cái hàm cũng muốn rớt xuống bàn nước trước mặt. Bấy giờ trong đầu gã mới chợt nhớ ra đây là họp báo mà cái chuyện gã kể hình như cũng không nên được chia sẻ công khai lắm, mà gã lỡ nói hơi nhiều thì phải. Chết bà rồi - gã nghĩ, vội chộp lấy cái mic tính gỡ nhục - "Ấy chết ý Linh là..."

"Chu cha mạ ơi, rồi xong, biết sao đó giờ hai cha quãn lý qua phòng mình ngủ ké suốt luôn, ai mà chịu nõi..." - Nhưng sao kịp được nữa, Trường Giang bày ra một cái lắc đầu thương cảm. Bên cạnh cậu, Trấn Thành không ngừng lấy tay đỡ trán che mắt để không bị hào quang vợ chồng son của hai người nọ chói mù mắt. 

"Dạ xin phép quý dị cho Thành được tỏ ra sững sốt một phen chự hã!!! Sững sốt quá bất ngờ quá!!!" 

"Thôi đi về anh chị báo chí ơi họp gì nữa, họp gì mà toàn chia sẻ kinh nghiệm giường chiếu không hà!? ĐI DỀ ĐI QUÝ DỊ! Lần sau nhà sản xuất ghi giấy mời nhớ thêm rating nha, tui còn chưa đủ tuổi nghe mấy cái này nứa!" - Việt Hương, như thường lệ, với cái nết hùng hổ của mình nắm áo cả đám xô ra khỏi chỗ, báo hại các phóng viên đang tác nghiệp cũng phải buông máy xuống vì cười đến độ không thể vững tay chụp cho nổi cảnh tượng hỗn loạn nọ.

Thế là buổi họp báo vì vậy mà phải kết thúc sớm hơn thường lệ do kéo dài quá quần chúng sợ bản thân sẽ cười đau bao tử đứt ruột mà nhập viện...

—

"Nè..." 

Tan tiệc, Hoài Linh ngoái lại nhìn sau cái khều nhẹ của người kia, tủm tỉm cười. Không hề xạo sự chút nào khi nói rằng gã thậm chí còn đoán được trước cả câu nói tiếp theo của anh, lẫn bộ dạng xấu hổ ngại ngùng nọ nơi Chí Tài.

"Gì nè?" - Gã cười thành tiếng, lấy ngón tay dí vào cái má phúng phính của anh, lấy cái giọng bình thường khi không có ai gã mới bày ra với người kia, mà theo gã tự nhận là dạng "làm nư hết biết".

"Bộ hồi đó giờ anh vậy thiệt đó hả?" - Chí Tài tỏ vẻ ái ngại, để mặc gã nhéo má nhéo mỏ mình như một dạng chuộc lỗi, trước khi thật thà hỏi nhỏ một câu.

"Đâu có phải mình em bị đâu thằng Giang cũng nói đấy thôi, đâu có ai bịa..." 

"Rồi sao em hổng nói anh buông em ra... Em có chút xíu lỡ anh ngủ hổng biết gì rồi cái anh lăn qua..." 

Hoài Linh cười phá lên trước điệu bộ rùng mình hết hồn của người kia, sau đó vờ nghiến răng nghiến lợi nhéo Chí Tài thêm vài cái nữa - "Yên tâm người em dẻo lắm, thế chứ cả cái thân này gác lên người em vẫn chịu được à"

Mới doạ xíu đã cóng rồi. Gã đâu có ngu mà đẩy ra - Hoài Linh hả hê nghĩ thầm lúc gã buông người kia ra. Nhìn Chí Tài lật đật xoa má ném lại cho mình một ánh mắt ấm ức, gã hận không đem hết suy nghĩ trong đầu hiện giờ đem ra dộng vào mặt anh, rằng đêm đêm gã được ôm ấm sướng thấy bà, dựa lại còn êm. Cũng chẳng phải gã tự nhiên tự dưng đêm không lăn qua giường bên kia cho ôm đâu, sao mà ngốc quá không biết.

"Nè, ráng làm xong sô này rồi ăn lại nghe không. Gầy quá trời gầy rồi má không còn gì hết trơn. Anh mập thây em còn cho anh ôm, anh mà gầy đi tụi mình hai con mắm nó xáp vào nhau không ai chịu được đâu nghe hong!" - Trước khi ra về, gã không quên dặn người kia. Quở từ lúc mới đến tới tận lúc về, mà không quở thì gã xót cái má xệ của gã lắm, nguồn cơn giải trí 20 năm đời gã đều ở đó hết, giờ mà bay mất là gã buồn không gì cứu vãn được mất - "Em kiểm tra đó, không mập lại chết dới em à!" 

"Rồi, rồi mà." - Chí Tài ngoan ngoãn gật đầu. Rồi như vừa nghĩ ra gì đó, anh ngả người về phía trước, khiến vạt áo jacket thoảng hương nước hoa quen thuộc đụng vào lồng ngực gã, khóe mày câu lên một nét tinh nghịch - "Nhưng mà khai thật đi, em sợ anh gầy rồi ôm em hết xí quách đúng hông?" 

Hoài Linh chăm chú nhìn người kia trong chốc lát, trước khi cuối cùng, thình lình cốc một cái lên đầu Chí Tài một cái với nụ cười gần như cùng một lúc hòa vào tiếng haha đầy sảng khoái của người kia. Sao gã lại quên cơ chứ - có bao giờ anh không biết trong lòng gã nghĩ gì đâu. Làm gì có chuyện gã trườn ra rồi không bị bắt lại - một lần hai lần thì còn là vô tình, đến lần thứ ba thứ tư thì rõ ràng là có người cố ý, còn vờ vịt nãy giờ xin lỗi xin leo với người ta!

"Xí quách cái con khỉ!" ----------


End file.
